Under Her Skin
by ComicBookGeeksKickAss
Summary: His red on black eyes were devouring every inch of exposed skin from where he leaned against the doorway. The wolfish grin gracing his lips let everyone know what he was thinking. ROMY!


**Title**: Under Her Skin

**Rating**: K, I guess...

**Summary**: His red on black eyes were devouring every inch of exposed skin from where he leaned against the doorway. The wolfish grin gracing his lips let everyone know what he was thinking. ROMY!

**Disclaimer**: Do I seriously have to state the obvious here? I own nothing damn it!

**XXxXXXxxXX**

The leather mini skirt slipped up her long bare legs and over her hips. The tight emerald green tank top slid over her curves like the gloves she no longer needed. Black leather pumps (a gift from Kitty) adorned her feet, completing the outfit. She still looked like herself, just less covered up. Even her makeup while still dark, wasn't so heavy.

The fact that her hair wasn't straight on the other hand was entirely not her doing. Her straightener had mysteriously disappeared while she was in the shower. Again. Leaving the woman known as Rogue to let her hair curl in its natural state. It seemed fitting. She started straightening her hair when her mama made her start covering up. Now she didn't need to cover up, so maybe she didn't need to keep straightening her hair anymore either.

With a deep breath Rogue stepped out into hallway, grateful to see it was empty. That meant everyone would already be downstairs, together. Rogue grinned and practically ran down the stairs. Without stopping to think about it, she threw open the doors and stepped inside the large dining room.

Since greeted her, stunned silence. Logan who was reading the newspaper as he walked out of the kitchen with a cup of coffee in his hand looked up to see why it went so quiet. The sound of his coffee mug shattering broke through the silence and all at once everyone started talking. Congratulations and questions were flung at Rogue but she didn't get a chance to say anything in return because she was nearly tackled to the ground by Kitty and Kurt. They hugged her tightly on either side and Rogue didn't even try to pull away. She laughed and hugged them both back just as tightly.

A few seconds later silence once again settled over the occupants of the room. They were all looking in Rogue's direction but not at Rogue. They were looking at the person standing behind her. Rogue untangled herself from her brother and best friend, turning slowly to face the man behind her. His red on black eyes were devouring every inch of exposed skin from where he leaned against the doorway. The wolfish grin gracing his lips let everyone know what he was thinking.

"Well, well this is an interesting develo-" He never got to finish his sentence as Rogue suddenly grabbed the front of his trench coat and pulled him forward. Their lips crashed together and Gambit wasted no time in wrapping his arms around Rogue's waist, pulling her against him more fully. Their lips stayed locked for a long time as Rogue threw her arms around his neck. Finally when the need to breath became a necessity, Rogue pulled just her lips away, leaving the rest of herself in Gambit's arms. Their eyes locked as Gambit's hand tangled into her hair, foreheads touching.

"Hi." Rogue whispered breathlessly, a soft, affectionate smile on her lips.

"Hi." Gambit returned the greeting and the affectionate smile, and for a moment it was just them. The rest of the world had simply fallen away, in that moment nothing existed outside of being in each other's arms.

And then reality came crashing down.

"It's about time!" Came the familiar giggling voice of one Katherine Pride. Rogue felt the blush creep up her cheeks and buried her face in Gambit's chest. A deep chuckle vibrated from his chest as he wrapped both arms around her.

"Don't I know it petite." He called back in a good natured manner. Rogue heard him but was more concerned with the way his bare fingers felt brushing against the skin on her shoulder blades.

"Aww man, we can finally touch Rogue and she's taken already!" Bobby's voice rang out next. Three people answered simultaneously.

"Oui she is!" Came from Gambit, accompanied by a death glare.

"Watch it bub." Was Wolverine's response as he pointed his claws at Bobby.

"Shut up Bobby!" Kurt yelled, throwing a piece of toast at the younger boy. After that it was a free for all and everyone was shouting their opinion on the 'Romy Situation' as Kitty had taken to calling it.

Rogue groaned into Gambit's chest. This was so not how she had planned this. She never meant to kiss Remy. He was just there and well she couldn't help herself. This was freaking Remy LeBeau, the man that had been effectively getting under her skin from the first time they met. It had only gotten worse when he became an X-Man a year ago.

"Wanna get outta here chere?" His lips brushed the outer shell of her ear making Rogue shiver. She looked up into those intense eyes of his and nodded wordlessly.

"Mkay." He said with a grin, one arm came loose around her but the other stayed firmly wrapped around her waist. Rogue glanced over her shoulder to see everyone else taking and gesturing towards them but the magenta glow of a single card caught her attention. Gambit tossed the card with uncanny accuracy across the room. The small but loud explosion made everyone look in the opposite direction as Rogue and Gambit made a break for it. They were in the garage, jumping on his motorcycle by the time anyone realized they weren't in the room anymore.

"Ready Rogue?"

"Anna, call me Anna. And yes Remy I'm ready." Remy looked back at the girl in question and his heart stopped at the look on her face. She was giving him something by giving her name. She was giving him her trust and her love but most importantly she was handing him her heart.

"Well alright Anna, let's go." With that he peeled out of the garage, leaving everything but each other behind for the rest of the day.

**XXxXXXxxXX**

**AN**: So I'm not even sure I even like this but my friend (who I've recently gotten addicted to ask this Romy) read it, liked it and said I should post it. And since I haven't posted anything new in a bit, I figured why not.


End file.
